The Lost Legacy
by Soukenka
Summary: A new Ninja has arrived her strength rivals Tsunades, and she has a strange intrest in Naruto who is she, and what is she planning?
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Legacy!**

**Chapter 1: A new teacher; A new team**

It was a warm Summer day, and Sakura was walking down the street it has been two months Since Sasuke, and Naruto had their fight at the Land of the End Sasuke had nearly killed Naruto but it was obvious that when he got back she could have cared less.

Sakura: "Stupid Naruto how dare he come back without Sasuke...Huh?"

Sakura never he noticed but hse had stopped walking, and was standing in front a pretty young woman who looked no older than 19, and a small girl who appeared to be her age.

Sakura: "Oh hello I don't think I've seen you two around her before"

Woman: "So you're Sakura the one who sent Naruto to die for a that Sasuke boy?"

Sakura: "Huh? Sent Naruto to die? I didn't plan on Sasuke almost killing him I suspected naruto to keep his pro..."

Sakura didn't even get to finish her sentence because at that moment the womans arm glowed, and slapped her across the face so hard it sent Sakura flying into a near by wall, and making a deep crater in the wall.

Woman: "Don't ever go near me, or Naruto again or I will kill you do. Got that bitch? Good"

Sakura: "..."

Sakura fell to the ground, and would be found later with many broken bones, and a almost broken jaw meanwhile in Tsunades Office the woman who slapped Sakura, and her partner handed Tsunade two sheets of paper.

Tsunade: "I see so you want to start a new team since Sasuke has left the village."

Woman: "Yes, and I know what three I want."

Tsunade: "Oh? And who might that be?"

Woman: "I want my current follower Kanna Karyu, Hinata Hyuuga, and The 4th's Legacy"

Tsunade: "I see you want Naruto in this new group as well"

Woman: "Yes, and to replace the empty slot from taking Hinata, put that girl Sakura in her place"

Tsunade could only give a slight sigh, and nodded her head.

Tsunade: "As you wish Nurikama I will allow you're new team I shall inform Hinata, and Naruto of you, and where to meet you."

Nurikama smiled at Tsunade, and petted Kanna on the head.

Nurikama: "Thank you Tsunade for trusting my judgement."

Tsunade: "I'd be foolish not to trust the wife of the..."

Nurikama faced looked sad, and shook her head to stop Tsunade from completing her sentence.

Nurikama: "I am a widow not madam hokage so please don't say something to remind me of my loss."

Tsunade: "Of course I apologize."

Nurikama: "Tell Hinata, and Naruto to meet me at the gate of the village I will taking them on a very harsh training mission."

Tsunade could only nod as Nurikama, and Kanna left all the while wondering if Nurikama will tell her secret to Naruto.

Later that Day Naruto walked up to the gate of the hidden leaf village only to see Hinata heading in the same direction.

Naruto: "Hey Hinata what's up? What you doing here?"

Hinata: "ummm welll I was told to come here, and meet my new instructor."

Naruto: "Oh yeah me too I'm here to meet a new instructor too, and from what Grandma Tsunade said this new teacher is as strong as her if not stronger."

Hinata: "Oh my I wonder if we're getting the same teacher because I was told the same thing."

Naruto smiled at Hinata, and looked around trying to spot his new instructor.

Naruto: "Maybe who knows it be pretty ironic I think oh well it will be fun if you get in"

Nurikama: "Oh good you're both here that means we can leave shortly"

Naruto: "You must be the third team member I mean you can't be the instructor you're barely older than us."

Nurikama: "Correction I am much older than you, and yes I am you're third member is over there"

Nurikama pointed towards the gate, and smirked as Kanna stepped out from the shadows, and walked towards Naruto, and Hinata.

Nurikama: "Hinata, Naruto meet Kanna Karyu from the Karyu clan she will be the third member of this team, and the new team leader"

Naruto was dumbfounded his new instructor barely looked older than him, and his new team looked younger than him, and had a sense of power around her that made the hair on his neck stand on end, and Nurikama made even the Kyuubi within him whimper with fear.

Nurikama: "Now then I am you're new team instructor the name is Nurikama Youso I will be taking you on a training mission that will be lasting a couple months so don't expect to go looking for Sasuke, or going on any other missions I already got permission from Hokage Tsunade to take you on this training mission, also unlike you're last instructor Kakashi I will not be as nice to mistakes I expect only the best from those following me understand?"

Naruto, and Hinata realized talking back was pointless, and just nodded their head in agreement.

Nurikama: "Good now lets get going we will rest when the moon is at it's peak until then we will head out to the training area I selected for us the other day."

Naruto: "Wait you knew that you would have us on you're team before today?"

Nurikama smirked, and looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

Nurikama: "Of course me, and Kanna asked for you two personally."

Kanna: "That is correct we know that you two posses the greatest potential in the whole villiage , and mistress Nurikama believes that under her training you two will become stronger than any jounin in the villiage"

Hinata could only wonder how she had the most potential considering how weak she was. Nurikama noticed this out of the corner of her eye, and smiled.

Nurikama: "fear not Hinata I assure you that you are not weak merely not properly trained but I promise you when I am finished with you that you will become stronger than even you're father now let us be off we have wasted enough time as it is."

Naruto & Hinata: "HAI!"

With that Nurikama, and her team left the village to begin their new training little did they know that this new training would only be the beginning of the greatest adventure they would ever experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Legacy**

**Chapter 2: The First Lesson**

Naruto groaned as he was awakened by someone kicking him in the side.

Nurikama: "WAKE UP BOY! It's time to get started on you're new training I'll have no slackers in this team."

Naruto rolled over onto his side.

Naruto: "Aww come on Nurikama Sensei just five more minutes!"

Nurikama growled, and kicked Naruto with all her might sending him flying into a near by tree.

Nurikama: "I said wake up you lazy punk! "

Naruto: "HEY! You crazy bitch what's the big i...dea..."

Naruto knew that second he was in trouble when Nurikama's eyes got a bright glint.

Nurikama: "I may be a bitch but that's only to those I'm training who choose to be a pain in the ass! If you cooperate, and follow my schedule I'll be you're best friend!"

Nurikama grabbed naruto, and dragged him behind her.

Nurikama: "Now we're going to have a small meeting between our members, and we're going to talk about ourselves get a little info on one another"

Naruto: "All right Sensei..."

Naruto grumbled as he was plopped down in front of Hinata, and Kanna then was handed a cup of ramen by Hinata.

Nurikama: "Alright now then while we're eating breakfast before we begin the start of you're new training I believe we should get to know one another so we will go around in a circle, and tell everyone a little bit about ourselves, you're best technique so I know where to focus you're training in, and a little about you, and you're family, and if you're a member of a clan that would be helpful information. Sound good?"

Kanna, and Hinata nodded softly while Naruto was to busy eating to care.

Nurikama: "Ok then I guess I'll things off then goto Kanna, then Hinata, and then finally Naruto. Anyway My name is Nurikama Youso I a member of the Nomadic Youso clan you'll see us all over the place because my clan's head house is located outside the villages, and we are sent to villages after our birth. We are different from most clans where as other clan bloodlines give them special skills that makes them stronger, my clan's bloodline will bind us to an element on the day of out birth the element is determined by the clan elders after we are born I myself am bound to Earth jutsu's though I tend to stick to ones that revolve around crystals, my best skill is the Diamond soul which allows me to double my speed, and strength at the cost of constant chakra feeding, and I specialize in Taijutsu mostly but I also have plenty of Nin, and Genjutsu skill's, as for my Family my parents are long since dead, as is my Husband, and as for my Son well he doesn't know who I am."

Hinata, and Kanna both gave a sympathetic look to their teacher, and even Naruto stopped eating to feel bad for her he knew what is was like to be alone to have no one.

Kanna: "I guess it's my turn then. My Name is Kanna Karyu I am from the Karyu clan, we are normally from the Hidden Rain village but Nurikama Sensei found me a couple months ago, and brought me to the Hidden leaf village for training anyway the Karyu's are a clan frowned on because we specialize in Fire Jutsu's, and our clan has a horrid ritual of killing the mothers, and sealing their souls into our arms with a special seal to create a purple flame that can form from our arms, and all our Jutsu's tend to revolve around that, as for my best technique it's called Reishin it's a clan ninjutsu that let's me to mix two different fire jutsu's, and depending on the jutsu's a new result will happen. A good example would be Madare, and Raihad Madare allows me to create fire balls in front of me that I can punch to send at my opponent, and Raihad creates a blade of fire on my arm when these two are mixed they create blades of fire I can throws, and my family my mother is dead, and in my arm, while my father has disowned me"

Naruto: "Basically you both have really messed up Clans who have problems one way or another, and you're both alone?"

Nurikama smiled at Naruto, and patted him on the back.

Nurikama: "I'm glad to see you're paying attention Naruto now then Hinata it's you're turn."

Hinata squeaked, and poked her fingers together.

Hinata: "Oh well ummm"

Naruto: "Don't worry Hinata you're can tell us about yourself it be nice to learn more about you."

Hinata: "All right Naruto-kun well my Name is Hinata Hyuga, I am from the Hyuga clan whose special bloodline is the Byakugan it's a skill that effects the eyes allowing us to see 360 degrees around us, and the strongest of us can see the Chakra holes on a persons body. My best thing is my Jyuuken Taijutsu style, and as for my family well my father and I don't get along he spends most of his time training my sister now, and my cousin neji well he hates all of us from what I can tell."

Nurikama: "Don't worry Hinata I doubt you're family hates you they probably just really angry for their own reasons, now then Naruto it's you're turn"

Naruto: "Well I am Naruto Uzumaki I am from no clan, I have no family, my best Jutsu's are the Rasengan, and Kagebunshin"

Nurikama's eyes got wide at the topic of Rasengan.

Nurikama: "Wait you know Rasengan? The Jutsu created by the 4th Hokage?"

Naruto: "Yeah the old pervert Jiraiya taught it to me"

Nurikama smirked.

Nurikama: "I see Naruto well this has been most useful conversation I now know how best to train you, and now we all know one another a little better ok Hinata for today you will be practicing my diamond Soul technique that will greatly help you in you're jyuuken skill, Kanna you will be working on learning my Crystal Prison jutsu which allows you to summon crystals from deep in the earth, and turn them into a prison that allows to you suck the Chakra from those trapped inside to then use to recharge your own chakra as needed, and you Naruto hehehehe I have a special technique for you it's called the Crystal clone this jutsu will allow you to take a crystal, and use you're chakra to make a clone from it. Now then before we get started I want Naruto, and Kanna to have a quick sparring match while I give Hinata a demonstration of the Diamond soul skills ok?"

Kanna stood up, and gave Naruto a blank look as she showed not a single ounce of emotion.

Kanna: "I hope you're ready Uzumaki-kun I don't plan on holding back at all"

Naruto turned to Kanna, and sighed.

Naruto: "Fine lets jsut try to avoid fatal wounds after all this is a just a sparring match."

Kanna: "That doesn't mean I won't fight like I normally do"

Kanna leaned forward with her arms limp out in front of her, and her eyes closed as she prepared her stance.

Naruto: "Huh? What are you doing? Fine whatever I guess I'll attack first Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Kanna: "Rui no jutsu"

Naruto quickly went to molding his chakra swiftly making five shadow clones that rushed Kanna from all directions when suddenly the air around Kanna's body grew increasingly hot, and soon she had vanished from sight.

Naruto: "Wha? Where did she go?"

Kanna: "Raihad no jutsu"

Suddenly Kanna reappeared next to the real Naruto with a large blade of purple fire on her right forearm, and slashed at his side getting a good cut but because the blade was made of fire it burned the inside of the cut making the pain worse than normal, but killing any germs, and halting any bleeding from happening.

Naruto: "Argh!"

Naruto held his side in pain, and jumped back.

Naruto: "What the hell!"

Kanna: "Rui no jutsu allows me to heat the air around me to great temps, and creating any illusion I want in this case the illusion that I had vanished in thin air, and Raihad no jutsu allows me to create a blade of purple fire on my arm."

Naruto grunted, and removed his hand from his side while his clones surrounded him, and prepared for a new tactic.

Naruto: "Basically it's pointless to try, and attack you head on you'll probably just pull that Rui again."

Kanna: "Madare no jutsu"

The fire sword on Kanna's arm fell apart and covered her arm, and the flame then quickly flew up off her arm, and covered into 15 smaller fireballs, and Naruto grinned as he noticed one of Kanna's weaknesses her fire has to switch techniques she can't just create new fire on a fly.

Kanna: "now go!"

Kanna's arms moved out, and struck each of the fireballs hitting a different clone with 2 fireballs each while the last 5 fireballs shot towards Naruto himself.

Naruto: "Hehehehe Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto jumped back, and created another shadow clone to take the last five fireballs.

Naruto: "Aww to bad! Looks like you're out of fire!"

Naruto shot at Kanna as fast as he could, and threw a hard punch at her only to his surprise she leaned back a ways allowing his fist to pass right over her.

Kanna: "You made a miscalculation"

Kanna performed a backwards cartwheel bringing her feet up to meet Naruto's chin, and send him flying back.

Kanna: "I might not have been with Nurikama Sensei long but she has been training me since the start so don't take me that lightly Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto rubbed his chin, and growled as he got ready to attack again.

Nurikama: "That's enough Naruto Kanna you think you can give Hinata a try? She's very observant, and was able to at least be able to hold a Diamond Soul for a few minutes might as well let her test it in a sparring match I'll heal Naruto's wounds while we're watching."

Kanna nodded her head, and forced more of the purple flame from her arm.

Kanna: "As you wish Nurikama Sensei"

Hinata took a deep breath as she performed the seals, and activated her Byakugan the veins forming swiftly on the side of her head.

Hinata: "I hope I don't disappoint you Nurikama Sensei"

Nurikama: "Don't worry Hinata just focus on the match."

Hinata: "o..ok"

Kanna: "Mohuri no Jutsu."

The fire on Kanna's arm covered her hand, and grew down to the ground taking the shape of a whip.

Hinata: "Eep"

Kanna: "Now even if you can see all around you my whip can strike in multiple places at once so it's pointless to try, and dodge"

Kanna cracked her fire whip at hinata, and got her on the left cheek, and shoulder leaving small burns.

Hinata: "Ahh!"

Hinata quickly jumped to the side to avoid another crack from Kanna's whip then rushed towards her in a attempt to strike her with a lower jyuuken strike.

Kanna: "Strait forward attacks are dangerous, and easily countered"

Kanna cracked her whip and wrapped it around Hinata's wrist causing the flesh to burn, and then for Hinata to be pulled towards Kanna the way Kanna wanted her to be, then to punch her dead in the gut knocking the wind out of Hinata. Meanwhile on the side line a shirtless Naruto was being healed by a medical jutsu that Nurikama was using.

Naruto: "Come on Hinata you can do it don't let her beat you so easily! Fight with all you're might!"

Hinata: "naruto..."

Suddenly Hinata's eyes flashed a hint of blue as more chakra poured into them, and suddenly Hinata could see them clearly all of Kanna's chakra holes, and with that she quickly struck out at Kanna's arm closing one that weakened the whip long enough for Hinata to break free.

Hinata: "Diamond Soul No Jutsu!"

Hinata's arms, and legs glowed with Chakra, and Hinata could feel the muscles tightening a great deal.

Kanna: "Interesting but how long can you hold Sensei's technique?"

Hinata: "I don't think I can very long I've only got the basic's of it so far but I can hold it long enough to beat you!"

With that Hinata quickly threw three Kunai at Kanna, and behind them she rushed Kanna while Kanna attempted to dodge the Kunai Hinata hit Kanna in the stomach with Level 1 diamond soul powered Jyuuken strike, and knocked her to the ground. And at that moment Hinata fell down her arms, and legs exhausted as the Diamond soul technique finally ended.

Nurikama: "very good Hinata Diamond Soul is powerful but for a new user it can leave a person's body worn out I suggest we rest now, and bath Naruto you bath over there to the right side of the lake while we women head to the natural hot spring about 15 feet from camp"

Naruto: "HEY! Why do I have to bath in the cold water!"

Nurikama: "Because you're a boy, and it's not proper for a male to bath with us beautiful women so go on shoo shoo you naughty boy!"

Naruto growled, and stomped off while Nurikama quickly performed a healing Jutsu on the girls before they headed for the hot spring.


End file.
